1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to virtual machines and, more specifically, to encoding methods for virtual machine state data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, state data for a virtual machine may be encoded in some form of computer readable media. In some cases, storage local to an underlying hardware platform can be used. In some cases, storage array technology may be used to share pools of underlying storage amongst multiple computational systems. In some cases, other forms of media including portable, removable media (such as USB mass storage, whether based on flash memory, disk or other storage technology) may be used. Regardless of the storage technologies used, methods are desired whereby aspects of the virtual machine state may be protected or secured from undesired access.